Of Best Friends and Lovers
by StoriesbyBella
Summary: When Ginny cheats again Harry ends up at Hermione's. Once Harry wakes up in Hermione's lap things change. But is the change is good or bad? No longer on HOLD!
1. A Wet Dream and Songs in the Shower

**I do not own any of these characters nor do I make money from this. These characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

**The story is going through an edit and a bit of a rewrite. Hope you enjoy.**

"Harry, please I need you!" she screamed.

"No, Ginny you don't." Harry answered, and then he walked out the door.

The scene before him was not a happy one. There he was again fighting with her, this always happened when she cheated. It happened over and over again yet he took her back every time. But not this one, though he said that all those other as well. As he walked about the street he looked at his watch only to notice it was five in morning. That meant that Hermione would be awake readying for her shift at the hospital and with a soft pop he was gone. Then, moments later he was in her living room. In the next room he heard the shower running and her singing loudly to herself.

At that fact he laughed quietly. After that he kicked back on her couch and lounged for a short time on her couch.

Meanwhile in the bathroom…

Hermione was singing her favorite song loudly and very off key. Then in all her soapy glory she took her microphone (shower comb) and went for the high note ending that one song. After her diva moment she washed the shampoo out of her tangled main. Ten minutes passed quickly, at that time she was out of the shower and drying herself off. With a spell her hair was dry and extremely frizzy. Then with another wave of her wand it was perfectly straight and soft, hitting an inch below her bust, falling in layers that framed her face. Next, she added a hint of dark caracole eye shadow that made her amber eyes pop; then added a vibrant scarlet lipstick to her full lips. At that point she added perfume to her pulse points, finishing her daily beauty routine. Stepping into her bedroom she put on her work clothing as well as the kitten heels she wore every day.

Back on the couch.

Harry lay asleep dreaming of snitches and of brooms sticks. His sleep was interrupted by a shrill and loud scream that belonged to Hermione. When his eyes opened she had a soft look in her beautiful eyes.

"Again?" She asked.

"Mmmhmm, she was very drunk though." Harry answered her.

Harry felt numb to this very of thing. Ginny had a wondering eye, which had extended to most of London's wizarding populous and most of these men ended up in her bed… But, she shared that bed with the Boy who Lived and the Man who Killed the Dark Lord. Harry had tried to overlook this rather large hiccup, but it had just blown up in his face yet again. So, what was he to do? He had not fucking idea himself at the moment. And, by the look Hermione had in her eye; she already knew the story.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I came home to her and Dean Thomas fucking in our bed, Hermione." He said through his teeth, he was also very red in the face.

"'Mione, I don't know what to do! I loved her so much." He said in obvious anger.

"Harry, she is too stupid to see what she has in front of her." She said softly.

Harry was now sat with his head in his hands; Hermione was beside him on the couch, soon after she was rubbing his back as he began to cry in frustration and sadness. She was the only person in the world to see Harry Potter cry, other than is parents. It was rare that this happen to him now. The last time was when Padfoot was killed more than few years back. Harry shook with anger; he was at the climax of his fit. Soon he began to relax, Hermione stayed with him again. She did not stop rubbing his back for a few moments more. Then she rose from her couch.

"Harry, I'll take today off. Katie Bell needs the hours anyway." She said quietly.

"No 'Mione, I'll be…" she cut him off before he could finish by putting her finger to his lips as she shushed him.

"I'm going to flew my boss and let them know I need the day off." She got up and did the exactly what she said she would. Then she made lemon zinger tea to pep up his sullen mood. She soon joined him again, the cups following behind her. Harry laughed softly at the sight. It was very odd even for a witch. They were quiet for a long time. Maybe for an hour or so. Harry looked over at her as she slept and a small smile played on her lips. Her hair was fanned out behind her as she rested her head on the arm of the couch. He had not seen something so beautiful in such a long time. He always loved a brunette over a red head. He preferred Hermione's light golden skin to the freckled ivory skin of Ginny; her curvy figure to Ginny's very slim one. At this moment in time, Ginny paled in comparison to Hermione in every aspect Harry could come up with.

He thought more things like this until he too fell asleep in Hermione's lap.

_(Harry's dream)_

_His hand was on the small of her back, right above her round and wide ass. He lightly slid his hand down to the supple cheek then he grabbed a handful and quashed it slowly. It was not the sweetest of touches but she moaned all the same. His other hand was on her breast pinching her hard nipple. Her breasts were large for her size. She was slim at the waste and large in the hips. But her mounds were a double D at least, Harry could not tell. Having her naked in front of him was very sexy, he had all of his clothing on, in fact. He continued to tease her nipple with his left hand. Then Harry went after her neck, leaving marks and still twisting her taut nipple in his fingers._

"_Oh, Harry please!" She moaned. His fingers slid down from her massive mountains to her hips and there his hand rested for a few seconds. Then Harry backed her into the bed behind them, she fell backwards onto it. _

"_Spread your legs, please." He stated with a husky voice. And she did as she was told. He looked on her waxed pubic area, then at the swollen wet lips down a bit from her hairless pussy. Her lips were pink and so very wet, he slowly opened them. He got on his knees to get a closer look at her sex. Harry the open her inner lips and saw her very tight hole. She still had her hymen, then he drew is gaze to her swollen clitoris then earned a moan by pinching it lightly. Then Harry rubbed circles around the hard mound of nerves with the same finger. She became even wetter than before. Now she was dripping down to her other hole. Her scent was sweet and musty, like candy and fruit all in one scent and taste. The scent only teased him, he had to taste her and so he did. _

"_Haaaarrrrrrrrrrrry!" She moaned loudly. _

"_Mmmhmm." He replied back in her wet folds. He ate and ate her sweet pussy until she came for the very first time. As she came he licked all her juices, then he pulled up from her sex. _

"_Harry, please fuck me!" Hermione cooed._

_Harry disrobed as fast he could. Hermione pulled herself up and went for his fly and pants. She had them down to his ankles less than a second. Harry made quick work of his shoes and shirt. Soon he was nude too. His body was toned and muscular from being a seeker. The look on her face was one that no one would understand. She was ready for him to be inside of her. And he was more than ready for her tight virgin twat. _

_After her ogling his body for a few moments. He smiled and pushed her back on the bed._

"_Hermione, are you sure about this?" he asked her. Harry's eyes were soft at the sight before him. _

"_Yes!" was all she could muster._

_For the first time he kissed her on her pouty lips. She kissed him back with vigor and passion. Harry fell on top of her. Then he pulled away from her only to fill her waiting sex. He moved slowly into her very wet hole. She felt his very large member pressing into virgin snatch. And she held very still as he pushed his head into her. She felt the sharp pain of him popping her cherry. Harry fought the urge to pound as soon as he entered her. She was so tight and wet, don't forget warm. He pushed in a little further and then he held still as well, waiting for her walls to stretch to fit him. Then he pushed in more and Hermione moaned in pain. Again he was still, after another moment and some more of his nine inch cock in that too small hole and soon he heard a loud moan._

"_More." She pleaded. Harry obliged her with a trust and another inch of his monster manhood. She could feel her hips and walls spreading to fit more of him. It made Harry even harder inside of her. Hermione felt him grow inside of her and at that fact she moaned. Then she began to move with Harry's slow movements. _

"_Harder, Harry harder!" Hermione screamed loudly in pleasure. Harry's only answer was to moan and follow her orders. Now he filled her to the hilt, at times he would entire her womb via his hard trusts. Hermione could handle a cock very well for being a virgin. Although she would feel it tomorrow. Harry felt her tighten like vice around him. She began to milk his member and Harry slowed down to drill her hole nice and hard, but slowly. This made her only come faster. She clenched down harder on Harry's cock. This was the last straw for Harry. He came inside of her, and very deep too. At this Hermione came one more time. Harry fell on top Hermione breathing hard and as he did this he kissed her neck. After some time he pulled out of her, then pulled her to him and fell asleep with her._

_(End of dream) _

Harry awoke with a very hard member and oddly he was rather put out that it had to end. And oh, Gods he wanted her. He didn't know what reason he did, but he was in lust with his best friend and it was a very deeply… (Pun intended!)

_A\N. read and review, please._


	2. Of Melons and a Sarcastic Look

It was late afternoon when Hermione awoke to see Harry's head in her lap. And it brought a wide grin to her face. Even from her distance she could smell his musk and spice cologne and it was one she wanted to drown in. She hated Ron's smell; it reminded her of a locker room and cheap soap.

Ron had been gone for two whole months, and it was bliss. A year of sexual tension gone, of constant fighting and three hundred and sixty-five of days of unhappiness, Hermione was in nirvana without him! Everything was perfect in her life, thus far anyway. She had everything she could want, although she didn't have Harry. He was here in her lap, but she was his best friend and nothing else. Ginny was the vixen, with her red hair and slim figure and model looks. Hermione's idea of herself was the opposite. However she was just beautiful, with womanly curves, plus those full lips and sexy smoldering baby browns. That was just her face; she had a rack most women would kill for. It was so bad she often thought her eyes were located in her cleavage. As Harry lay in her lap asleep all she could think of was his touch. It was hard for her not become turned on, but not because he was Harry Potter. It was most because of who he was to her. Unlike Ginny she was in love with him, not who he was.

All the things they had gone through together, every laugh and every tear was precious to her because him; Ron too just not in the way. Hermione believed her place was with Ron until two months ago. He just was too much for her, always pushing her buttons the wrong way. It was Harry she wanted, and Ron figured it out by the end.

Ron saw the soft look in her face when he was near, and the way she moved was different. Everything was softer and more natural for her. This burned Ron in the third degree. He wanted her to look at him that way too. When he confronted her of this fact, she couldn't lie to him. For that Ron was thankful, and for the time he did spend with her.

The next day Ron and Hermione parted in friendship, just not as close as before. This changed her whole outlook on things in her life other than Harry. Something told inside of her very large heart told her things would change for them, it just didn't tell her when. That was the painful part, but she put on a brave face when Ginny dished about her sex life with Harry in grave detail, when it really killed her inside.

Soon, she felt Harry begin to wake in her lap; she became very thankful because her thoughts were running away from her control. This annoyed Hermione to no end. It took time for Harry to wake up. When, he did he sat up and stretched, then looked at her in question.

"'Mione, how did you sleep?" He asked before yawning.

"Fine, what about you?" She responded in her normal tone.

"Good, I was comfortable." He teased her lightly.

"You ended up there, I did nothing." Hermione replied in the same tone.

Harry lounged on the couch once again. His thoughts were on his very vivid dream of taking Hermione's virginity that was bad with her next to him. And the fact that half of her chest was falling out of her work blouse. It was hard for him to take his eyes of those juicy melons. His pants became a lot tighter than before; he shifted to make himself more comfortable. She was obvious to the fact that she was almost flashing him. That was even more of a turn on. Gods, he wanted her. Then his thoughts turned to Ginny. They were mostly nasty ones as well, that killed his boner stone dead.

"Harry, are you hungry?" Hermione's voice came from the kitchen. He didn't feel her get up. But to his defense he was thinking of her melons. He wasn't hungry for food.

"Ummm, yes do you have some kind of melon or something 'Mione?" He blurted out before he could think better of his words. Of course she did catch the pun in his words that was totally unintentional.

"Sure, honey dew okay, Harry?" She called out again.

"Yeah." It was all Harry could muster in a husky voice.

Harry heard her mutter a chopping spell and the clinking of plates. Then she came out of the kitchen with an odd look on her face, a look Harry could not recognize. It vexed him to no end. As the plates set themselves on the table in front of him and Hermione, the forks follow in the company of knives and napkins the look on her face became softer. He was enchanted with her stunning smile. It was evident that she took pride in the little show behind her. Then her musical laugh graced him with its melody. Then he joined in, they talked of fun things from their shared childhood. They didn't talk about Ginny or Ron at great length. Soon it was ten till twelve. Harry knew he would soon have to go and face the music. As he rose to leave Hermione's flat he heard her speak.

"If you need a place to stay, I'm here; also if you need to talk about it." She drawled out in a slow and caring voice.

"I know, 'Mione. I'll flew you later." Harry replied. Harry went back to the couch and kissed Hermione's cheek and with the same popping sound he was gone. Suddenly she felt a chill and wrapped herself in a blanket.

_(Back at Harry and Ginny's flat)_

When Harry materialized in his home he heard moaning from the bedroom. He yelled out for Ginny, he again heard a groan and then movement. Then Ginny opened the door with an ashamed look on her face. Then she spoke.

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" She was crying at this point in time.

Harry put his hands to stop her sputtering.

"You have a week to get out, I need my clothes. And You can keep all the sheets." And that was all harry said to her. Then he walk into their and packed a weeks' worth of clothes along with toiletries. Then gave Dean a very loving look and walking right passed Ginny without another word then popping back to Hermione's place.


	3. In a Little While

_**(A/N: This chapter has a sound track. The song is U2's 'In a Little While'.)**_

Harry came back to Hermione reading a thick volume on potions and elixirs. Her hair was up and she was in men's boxers and in a U2 concert shirt. Hermione was so into her book she did not take any notice to the soft pop in the kitchen. Harry called for her and he soon heard her soft foot falls came toward him from the back of the flat, after she came around the corner he snatched her up in tight hug. When the bags hit the floor of the kitchen, Harry's arms where around her neck, then they were cheek to cheek and his breath tickled her ear; this made Hermione very aware of her body. She wished he would kiss her. For Harry it was all he could to stay together, he felt as if he would fall to bit without some kind of glue. Hermione was the glue. He held her on to her as if for dear life. Hermione's whole body was buzzing with want. Harry could smell her sweet pomegranate and vanilla scent on her neck and jaw. The scent was maddening and alluring. Ginny smelled like candy, too sweet.

Then in one swift movement his lips were on hers. Harry's hot and dry lips were kissing her, she was kissing back softly. It was sweet and kind, unlike any kiss she ever had before. And when Harry pulled back for air his lips were swollen somewhat. Hermione's were even plumper as well, her cheeks were red. Harry the realized what he had done. He looked at her face and found that her eyes where still closed in shock.

He quickly let her go and at the loss of his touch her eyes flew open. Harry looked odd, she shook her head, and became very still. What had he done?

"Harry, how did it go with Ginny?" Hermione spoke awkwardly to him.

"Fine, ummm where am I sleeping?" he answered in the same tone. Hermione thought on this for a second, there were only two places for him to sleep. Her bed or the couch; which was very uncomfortable, and she would be very nervous with him in her bed.

"My bed, I'll take the couch." She stated.

"You'll be in your bed with me." The little devil on his shoulder answer for him, before he could rethink his answer.

"Whatever you say, Harry." Hermione answered over joyed on the inside.

_Six hours later_

Harry found himself openly staring at Hermione's breasts and ass; she again paid no mind to it. At this time Hermione was braless and her tits were bouncing whenever she moved. How harry wanted to touch them. While Harry watch her tits Hermione talked about all things under the sun. He was listening to her as he watched the titty show below her neck. Harry thanked the gods for her lovely chest! When the back ground music turned to a song Harry knew and loved he grabbed Hermione by the waist and began to dance. The intro began softly and it was a sweet song about a hangover.

In a little while  
surely you'll be mine  
in a little while I'll be there

And soon they were again check to check. Harry's hands in hers. The moment was very sweet. They swayed as the song went on.

In a little while  
this hurt will hurt no more  
I'll be home, love!

Harry found himself sing along with the words quietly. And Hermione smiled at him. 

When the night takes a deep breath  
and the daylight has no air  
If I crawl, if I come crawling home  
Will you be there 

His lips moved as if he knew every word by heart. She had never heard this song. 

In a little while  
I won't be blown by every breeze  
Friday night running  
To Sunday on my knees 

"Hermione, thank for all you do." Was all Harry said to her. 

That girl, that girl  
She's mine  
And I've known her since 

Hermione just smiled at him; her eyes on their feet.

Since she was a little girl  
With Spanish eyes  
Oh, when I saw her  
In a pram they pushed her by

My, how you've grown  
Well it's been, yeah  
It's been a little while 

"Harry, I would do anything for you." Hermione spoke sweetly to Harry

Slow down my beating heart  
Man dreams one day to fly  
A man takes a rocket ship into the skies  
He lives on a star that's dying in the night  
And follows in the trail  
The scatter of light 

"I know 'mione." Harry couldn't find anymore words.

Turn it on  
Turn it on  
You turn me on

Slow down my beating heart  
Slowly, slowly love  
Slow down my beating heart  
Slowly, slowly love  
Slow down my beating heart

When the ended the sat back down, Harry Potter was in love with Hermione Granger. And he always had been, but was too stupid to notice it.

_**(A/N: Hey guy! My daughter was very sick. Sorry it took so long to write.  
I want you guys to review and favor. And also, I'll let you know that English is not my first language and my grammar may be a bit rough. I think a beta reader would help. Anyone want to be my beta? If so pm me. Anyway have a good week.**_

_**Bela)**_


	4. A Mistake

_After Harry and Hermione's dance._

As Harry pulled her down the hall, to her room he felt guilty for wanting her. She was soft and sweet, Hermione was perfect. There was blush on her cheeks as he held her hand, she looked cherubic. The thoughts running through his head were not gentlemanly ones, very graphic and naughty. As they grew closer to Hermione's room time seemed to stand still, the next few steps took a life time each. Hermione's mind was racing and she was trying to analyze the possibly in her head of how her night was going to end or begin. She had absolutely no idea what was about to happen next, and it was an unhappy thing too.

As Harry's hand touched the handle he was awoken for his lust induced stupor. It shocked him and Ron's face flashed into his thoughts. He dropped her hand quickly, and moved away from her in an awkward way. Hermione had to fight the look of disappointment that was gracing her face. Harry stood a foot of so from her and her door. In doing so Harry felt the burning sting of guilt for having thoughts of Ron's girl this way. After that he tried to calm his mind, and then he looked up at Hermione who was having her own internal battle about a subject close to her heart. When she too awoke from her daze she seemed off and that was evident to Harry from the get go.

"'Mione I'll take the couch, I was only playing with you out there. I won't steal your bed away." Harry drawled out, pretending to be sleepy.

"Harry, I insist you sleep in my bed, with me." She said almost begging him. Harry only stared at her and he became very aware of the impending haze that was bound to fall over him once again. And he nodded to her and Hermione opened the door, Harry followed her. Hermione began to clean up the clothing on the floor. Hermione was bent over, her ass in the air. Harry's mind was racing; he felt his pants tightening around his crotch at the sight before him. But she moved too soon, for Harry was not done enjoying the wide and round view that was her hips and backside.

"Harry, for god's sake sit down, and sorry about the mess." Hermione's voice called at him in annoyed tone. Harry did as he was told.

"You should see Ron apartment, you and Molly would kill him." Harry said lightly and laughed softly. Hermione stayed silent and paid no attention to the remark. He soon babbled on about how Ron was doing and all the family news. Though Hermione had not asked nor did she say a word while Harry spoke. When Harry finished Hermione smiled at him and sat down next to him on the bed.

"So, what new with you, 'Mione?" Harry asked as soon as her bottom hit the bed.

"Not much." She answer bored and with no emotion.

"Have you been seeing anyone?" Harry asked and became nervous as her waited for her answer. The wheels in her were reeling for an answer, she had none. Then she made the biggest mistake of her life so far.

"Yes." She lied. Harry became very still and he had to fight the anger building in his belly.

What she done?

_(Hi Guys, sorry it took so long. My daughter was sick and then I got sick. I also had a huge bio chem test, and then my boyfriend's family was in town. Things have been crazy here. I also have some news! I just found out I'm expecting a set of twins and I'm due in October. I also will be off to Oregon soon for school, so that kind of changes plans a bit but I'll manage just fine. But we are happy to have more little ones on the way. But please read and review! Have a good week!_

_Love Bela)_


End file.
